Yuki Sohma
by xLIVExEVILxSTEALxCOOKIESx
Summary: After Yuki skips New Years a second time Akito comes to his school while Yukis in a student council meeting and Hes very angry  previously a one shot but now a series of one shots surrounding Yukis relationships with others
1. Chapter 1

**Kyo **

"That's it pretty boy I'm gonna take you down, today is the day I'm gonna make you cry!" Kyo yelled out pointing straight in Yukis' face

"That joke just gets funnier every time" Yuki replied icily with a cocky smirk on his face.

Tohru fretted as Yuki and Kyo continued to argue

"Wow, Yun-Yun never acts like this at the School Defence Force" Manabe grinned, it was really sunny so the student council members and Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Tohru and Momiji had all decided to have a picnic.

"Yea ,him and Kyo have always fought like this" Momiji grinned back as he offered Machi a lollipop and Nao muttered to himself about being surrounded by idiots.

"That's it rat boy we're taking this outside"

"I've already told you we **are** outside, stupid cat" Yuki glared

Yuki didn't even blink as he dodged the fist aimed for his face. All the student council members gasped though before Kimi gushed about how they were both fighting for her and that they could both have her. Needless to say she was ignored.

Yuki just kept dodging all attacks from Kyo with ease before Manabe called that

"dinner's ready sweetie! Stop playing!" in a sing song voice as everyone wondered what exactly went on in Manabes' head. Yuki drop kicked Kyo then went over to Manabe and lifted him up by the ear "What was that?"

"Ow Ow ow, sweetie is a term of endearment!" Manabe protested

"But it was still an insult right?" Yuki replied and Tohru giggled

"Actually the picnic is ready now" She smiled and Yuki smiled back, still holding Manabes' ear

"That's great Miss Honda"

"Is he okay?" Machi asked in a bored tone

"Hmm, he normally gets up sooner than this" Momiji said innocently as he took some food off Tohru with a cute smile.

"Well I don't normally flatten him so soon, I don't know why he keeps insisting that I stop going easy on him when he can't even land a punch"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH PRETTY BOY!"

And the argument begins again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuki Sohma**

**Akito**

Yuki sighed as Manabe and Kimi once again were acting loud and, in his presently annoyed and sleep deprived state, annoying.

"Would you two just shut up and do your damn work!" Apparently Yuki wasn't alone in his feeling of annoyance as Nao yelled at Manabe and Kimi who just moved on from teasing Machi (who seemed worriedly indifferent) to teasing Nao.

"Guys, stop-" Yuki said calmly though a black aura was forming around him, he was caught off mid-sentence though by his favourite white and black haired cousin who was leaning against the door frame heavily and panting

"Haru!" Yuki said and went over to Haru who leaned on him, the other council members looked on in shock at the worried look on Yukis face.

"He's here" Haru said "…Akito… and he's looking for you"

If the student council members were shocked before, they definitely were now, none of them had ever seen Yuki look so … scared.

"Listen, there's still time, you can get away" Haru said urgently, now looking straight into Yukis purple, distant eyes. Haru had seen Akito and he'd never seen him look so angry, not even when he injured Hatoris' eye.

"No" Yuki said, he knew why Akito was angry, he had skipped New Year's again. He really didn't have much of a choice, Manabe had literally kidnapped him and dragged him to a student council party (though Manabe had dubbed it School Defence Force Party) "Avoiding him won't get me anywhere, besides I've known this was coming, I didn't think he'd come to school though" Yuki sighed and suddenly looked so much older than he was as he ran a hand through his hair and sat down.

"Yun-Yun?" Kimi asked warily and Yuki looked like he just remembered they were there and then went back to his usually polite, smiling look, it didn't even look very strained "Are you … okay?" Kimi finished with real worry inn her voice.

"Yes, I'm fine, just Akito coming is a bit of a … shock for me, I'm gonna go look for him" Yuki didn't want the other council members see how weak he was around Akito, unfortunately fate had other plans.

"No need Yuki, it's been a long time" Akito appeared in the doorway and smiled, the entire room saw Yuki stiffen.

"Why didn't you come to New Year's?" Akito advanced on the now standing Yuki and was now glaring "You know how much it upsets me" His voice was silky and dipped in venom and Manabes' eyes widened in realisation, he had wondered why Yuki was so reluctant to go to the party.

"I warned you" Akito whispered in Yukis' ear "You're to come with me, I'm going to re-educate you"

The room saw Yukis' eyes widen, but then he closed his eyes and smirked as he opened them with confidence shining in his purple eyes "Try all you want but it's not quite as easy to beat your ideas into me as it was when I was a child, friendless and defenceless. I'm stronger than you now, in every possible way" Yuki didn't flinch as Akito slapped him in the face with all his might. And Akito knew that Yuki only allowed him to hit him to prove his point.

"Fine. I believe you, you're strong. But so very fragile. Tell me, because I really don't know, what is it like to be used as a tool by your parents and then tossed aside when you outgrew your worth?" Akito smiled his twisted smile as the others gasped, Yuki just glared "Or being shunned by your own brother, and how many times have you been told it would be better if you were never born? Your mom, me, Kyo and … Haru" Akito glanced at Haru who glared, he'd never said that, but thinking back, that was very like what he had said.

"It was lonely, funny" Yuki let out a bitter laugh "In all the days I spent with you, I had never felt so alone. I guess neither of us considered each other a person"

Akito slid his eyes closed and turned towards the door his parting words were "You're not loved, you can fool yourself all you want but you're not, never was and never will be" With that, he left. Yuki waited until he was sure he was gone

To collapse on to the floor.

"Don't believe him " Haru kneelt in front of Yuki and raised Yukis' face to meet his eyes "You know you'll always be my first love"

Kimi looked disappointed before squealing about yaoi while Yuki chastised Haru about people getting the wrong idea.

Haru then launched into the story of why Yuki was his first love, carefully leaving out the zodiac curse by replacing a few words.

Manabe didn't look it but he was going over everything about Yuki he had just learned and thought to himself

_And I thought my family was screwed up_

**Authors note**

I've been thinking about writing this for a short while, review and tell me if it sucks ^w^

Happy mothers' day


End file.
